Demon Unleashed
by dropout kid
Summary: A depressed Naruto brings Kyuubi out to play. Things will never be the same. FemKyuubi, NaruKyuu, eventual Powerful!Naru. ON HIATUS.
1. Broken

**Demon Unleashed**

by dropout kid

**Summary: A depressed Naruto brings Kyuubi out to play. Things will never be the same. FemKyuubi, NaruKyuu, Powerful!Naru**

**Warning(s): Language, Dark themes, Lemons, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever throughout this story.**

"_He had hatred for them all –_

_hatred for his ignorant "friends" that pushed him so hard,_

_hatred for his teachers who seemed to care so little,_

_and, above all, hatred for the monster within him,_

_to whose level he was sinking so fast."_

**Chapter 1 - Broken**

He leaned over the porcelain bowl, emptying his insides with a gag. Naruto grimaced as he flushed the toilet, watching the wasted ramen mingle with the water before vanishing from sight. He stumbled to the mirror, and winced when he caught sight of himself; he looked like shit, which made sense since he felt like shit. He let out a dry sob, fisting his hands in his blond hair.

"Fuck," he swore, tears falling down his whiskered cheeks. Lip trembling, he silently opened his bathroom cabinet, hands shaking as he fumbled around in an open leather pouch until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the razorblade, Naruto let out a shaky breath, his cerulean eyes glazing over. He swallowed, raising the blade to his wrist.

"_You said you would stop, brat."_

Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

"Fuck off, you dumb fox," Naruto hissed, bearing his teeth. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone."

Kyuubi let out a deep, rumbling laugh. _"You're truly delightful; …this is going to be the last time I'm healing you."_

"I don't care," Naruto croaked, raising the blade to his wrist. Piercing his tan flesh, he hissed as he dragged the blade down his arm, a trail of blood forming in its wake. He marveled the feeling, the tingling pain that was shooting up his arm. He sat in silence for a long moment.

"_You're running late."_

Naruto snapped his eyes open, tears blurring his vision. "I-I'm not going tonight. I don't feel up to it."

"_You think you have a choice?"_ Kyuubi questioned almost mockingly. _"You know that pink-haired bitch is going to pound your sorry ass into the ground, and then drag you along, whether you want to go or not."_

Naruto blinked a few times, before closing his eyes and licking his dry lips. "She doesn't know. She d-doesn't get it…"

"_No one gets it,"_ Kyuubi responded darkly, red eyes glinting. _"I'm the only one who understands you, kit."_

Naruto nodded, his mind reeling. "Yeah, I know t-that." He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "You've healed me already?"

Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly. _"Yes, but you need to wash up; you have blood all over you."_

Naruto nodded dumbly, before slowly stripping off his clothes, and stepping into the shower. He turned on the water, wincing as the scalding water pounded against his skin.

"I h-hurt, Kyuu," Naruto whispered, resting his head on the cool tiles in his shower. "Why does it hurt so badly?" He knew Kyuubi wouldn't answer his question.

As expected, Kyuubi was silent. Naruto sighed and turned off the water, gritting his teeth. "Why do I even bother asking you? All you are is a stupid fox."

"No I'm not," Kyuubi said softly. "I may live in your head, but you know nothing about me."

Naruto stepped out of the shower, furrowing his brow. "What is there to know? You're a crazy ass demon who is taking up space in my head and driving me insane." He wrapped a towel around his waist.

Kyuubi chuckled. "That's what you think."

Naruto froze. "What do you mean?"

"You see me as a fox," Kyuubi said slowly. "But you've never seen my human form. You've never seen me for who I really am."

Naruto's mind was racing. "What do you m-mean, human form?"

"You don't think I've always been a fox, do you?" Kyuubi asked curiously. "This is what I've become when I was consumed by it."

"Consumed by what?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Consumed by… the lust for power," Kyuubi said, voice huskier than usual. "I've become a monster."

"What… were you b-before you were a… m-monster?" Naruto whispered.

Kyuubi chuckled. "For starters, I was a human. But I was beautiful. Nothing like this beast I've become."

"Were you a w-woman?" Naruto asked with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Is it that hard to imagine?" Kyuubi asked, laughing humorlessly.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. He felt like his brain was going to explode. "I… w-want to see you, Kyuubi; can you become human again?"

"Not by myself."

Naruto suddenly found himself within a dripping dungeon, where he knew Kyuubi was waiting for him. He turned hesitantly towards the caged fox, to see Kyuubi staring at him with a wide grin.

"Come closer to me, Naruto."

Naruto held his breath and stepped closer. "I want to see you. Please, show me."

Kyuubi's red eyes flashed. "If you want to see, you have to do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes," Naruto gasped, walking closer to the cage. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Good," Kyuubi smiled deviously. "Listen closely: rip some of the seal."

Naruto widened his cerulean eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Rip some of the seal," Kyuubi repeated, red eyes narrowed. "Then just transfer some of your chakra to me through the ripped seal."

"Wait, no, I c-can't," Naruto shook his head. "I don't know what will happen—"

"Nothing more than me changing back to my human form," Kyuubi said quickly. "When you rip the seal, and then transfer some of your chakra to me, it's the same idea as me lending you some of my chakra, only reversed. You can control it as you wish; if you want, you can change me back to my fox form in an instant."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, wide eyed. "Are y-you serious?"

"Yes," Kyuubi whispered, red eyes locked onto blue.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, and stepped towards the seal. With shaking tan hands, he touched the seal. Then, with a deep breath, he tore back a bit of the restraining seal, simultaneously transferring some of his chakra into the cage. There was a flash of light, and then Naruto's vision went black.

-

"Naruto, get up." A husky, yet feminine voice called out.

Naruto groaned, sitting up and placing his head in his hands. "Holy shit, my head."

"You fell."

"Yeah, no shit," Naruto snapped. He shakily pulled himself to his feet. "So, did it w…" He trailed off when he caught sight of the young woman who was smirking at him from behind the bars.

"Yeah, it worked," Kyuubi said with a smile, red eyes flashing excitedly. She brushed her long, red hair out of her eyes, and wrinkled her nose cutely at Naruto's dumbfounded expression and adjusted her green kimono. "What are you staring at?"

"Y-You…" Naruto gaped. "You're young… and…and hot!"

Kyuubi laughed. "Thanks; but you know, you're still late for your get together tonight, and I have a feeling the pink-haired bitch will probably be knocking down your door any minute now."

"Oh, um, right," Naruto agreed distractedly. "What are you going to do?"

Kyuubi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're just going to stay in the cage?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brow.

Kyuubi shrugged, sighing deeply. "I guess I'll just stay here. I mean, that's what I've been doing for 17 years. I'm used to it by now. But thanks for the concern." Kyuubi gave him a small smile before turning around, her eyes shining knowingly.

"What happens if I wanted you to come out of the cage?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. "Will you turn back? Or will you stay… normal?"

Kyuubi smirked, before facing Naruto again. "You want me to come out?"

"What would happen?" Naruto looked deep into the girl's red eyes. "You've been trapped in my head for 17 years." He swallowed. "I want to let you out. But what will you do?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." She walked towards Naruto, and then leaned against the cage's bars. "I promise that you're in charge here. I'll ask you before I do anything."

"Do you promise?" Naruto whispered, feeling dizzy. "I don't want to do anything to make anymore people hate me." Naruto swallowed, a few tears slipping down his face. "I don't think I c-could deal with anymore. It's killing me, Kyuu."

The girl's lips quirked slightly at the boy's nickname for her, before sighing again, "I know that, brat; I've been living inside your head. I know everything you do."

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "What do I do?"

"Rip the seal completely," Kyuubi whispered, biting her lip. "I know it seems like a bad idea, but I promised to be a good girl, remember?" She shrugged. "And, besides, since I am in my human form I am not nearly as dangerous and unstable as I am in my demon form. You could easily stop me, if you wanted."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Fine, I'll do it." Swallowing his fear and disbelief, he grabbed onto the already torn seal. Then, with a deep breath, he tore away the only barrier between him and the red-haired vixen.

Kyuubi smiled, stepping out of the cage, and approached Naruto, who had once again collapsed onto the hard, stone floor. She lazily scooped him up, before taking them both away from her empty container, and into Naruto's room. She gently placed him on the bed before narrowing her eyes at the boy's unconscious form, taking in her vessel up close for the first time. She smirked; at least he was half-way decent looking.

She trailed her fingers over his whiskered cheeks, smiling when she felt him twitch beneath her touch. It had been too long since she last touched someone; she had almost forgotten what it had felt like.

"Guhhhberurakskskfjsf…" Naruto slurred, gradually regaining consciousness. "What happened?"

"I'm out of my prison," Kyuubi said, quickly having positioned herself on Naruto's windowsill, innocently staring out at what she could see through the dirty glass. She raised her eyebrows at him. "When was the last time you washed this window?"

Naruto didn't answer her, but walked over to her, grabbing her arm roughly. "You're real."

"Yeah," Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, tugging her arm out of his grasp. "We've established that."

"I… can touch you," Naruto continued.

"I wouldn't advise it, though," Kyuubi warned sagely, stifling a yawn. "I don't like to be touched much."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Alright, then… oh shit; I've got to get ready. How much time do I have?" He frantically looked at the clock.

"I'm not sure," Kyuubi frowned. "The pink-haired bitch is usually here by now. She's probably just running a minute or two behind schedule; I'm guessing two minutes, tops."

"Her name is Sakura," Naruto said, stepping over to his dresser. Turning to Kyuubi, he blushed while looking at her expectantly. "I've got to change."

"Then change," Kyuubi shrugged. "I've seen you naked for 17 years, and you were never shy and awkward then…"

"Yeah, well you never looked like a girl," Naruto snapped back. "Just turn around."

"Whatever," Kyuubi smirked playfully, turning around. "And, just for you, I'll cover my eyes, just to make sure."

Naruto snorted. "Shut up, you smart ass."

Kyuubi sighed dramatically. "It's weird; I've gone from dumb fox to smart ass in only a half hour. Life never ceases to amaze me."

"Well, I'm sure it's only going to get weirder from here," Naruto sighed. "I'm done changing. Stop acting like a retard."

Kyuubi growled, turning around. "Oi, I'm trying to be civil here. You need to play your part too." She narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto chuckled, and opened his mouth to respond. However, before he could speak –

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU ALONG!"

Naruto widened his eyes, and Kyuubi smirked.

"Cue the pink-haired bitch."

-

Review, please?


	2. Lost

**Demon Unleashed**

by dropout kid

**Chapter 2 – Lost**

[edited as of 18 February 2009]

"Oh shit," Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "Quick, you – you need to hide!"

Kyuubi raised her eyebrows. "What the hell do you mean hide? You just let me out."

"NARUTO-BAKAAAA!" Sakura shouted. "You have to the count of three! One, two…"

"Shit," Naruto swore again, looking franticly at his front door.

"Three!" Sakura knocked the door off its hinges, and then stepped casually through the now door less entrance. "Naruto, hurry…" She trailed off when she caught sight of the red-haired girl standing closely beside Naruto.

"Hi, S-Sakura-chan," Naruto began nervously, tugging on his orange jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth from the two.

"No," Naruto said quickly, shaking his head. "No, you're not interrupting anything."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Okay…" She looked away from Naruto and smiled politely at Kyuubi. "Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

Kyuubi, who had been staring at the splintered door on the ground, only scowled. "You really couldn't enter civilly?"

Sakura blushed faintly. "Oh, w-well, Naruto doesn't mind…"

"What – that you completely destroyed his front door?" Kyuubi asked skeptically. "I don't know anyone who 'doesn't mind' something like that."

Sakura's gaze dropped to the floor at the girl's scolding tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean —"

"Don't apologize to me," Kyuubi frowned. "I'm not the one whose door was smashed into a million little pieces."

Sakura glanced towards Naruto, looking extremely flustered. "Naruto, I'm, uh, sorry for destroying your door…"

"Its okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly, looking just as flustered. "Just forget about it." He shot an annoyed look at Kyuubi. "It's not a big deal."

Sakura nodded awkwardly. "So," she looked at Kyuubi. "You never did tell you your name."

"I'm Kyuu," the red-haired girl said, her eyes flashing. "I'm a long time friend of Naruto's."

"Really?" Sakura looked surprised. "How did you two meet?"

"It's a long story for another time," Naruto said quickly before Kyuubi could answer. "So, Sakura-chan, what brings you here?"

"Baka, like you don't know," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? We're all going out tonight. We planned it forever ago, and you agreed."

"I did?" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"And that's why I'm here!" Sakura said with a smile. "Now come on; we don't have all night."

Naruto bit back a groan. "You know, Sakura-chan, now that's Kyuu is here, I was thinking I should probably spend time with her —"

"She can come with us!" Sakura smiled brightly. "You like clubs at all?"

Kyuubi smirked. "I don't mind them." She ignored the pleading look Naruto gave her. "Actually, I love clubs. It's been a while since I've been out to one."

"Great," Sakura chirped. "So, Naruto, you'll come?"

Naruto glared daggers at the grinning Kyuubi before letting out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, that sounds good." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Would you just give Kyuu and me a few minutes alone? I need to talk with her real fast."

"Sure, I'll just go wait outside!" Sakura said in a bubbly voice. Everything seemed so much better now that two more people were going clubbing with her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto hissed as soon Sakura was out of earshot.

Kyuubi shrugged. "I've been locked up in your head for 17 years. You don't know how bad I need a drink." She smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well then what am I supposed to do?"

Kyuubi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to take care of you when you're completely trashed," he snapped. "As you already know, I can hardly take care of myself."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Don't worry; I have an amazingly high alcohol tolerance. And besides, if anyone here needs to get shit-faced, it's you." She looked at him seriously. "Actually, I've changed my mind. I'm feeling particularly nice this evening, so I'll be the one who is doing the 'taking care of'. You can get wasted. Like I said, you need it more than I do."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Alcohol can be helpful," she said simply. "It can take your mind off things, loosen you up, and sometimes numb any pain you're feeling. Well, at least it does when you've had enough."

Naruto stared at her. "It will numb the pain?"

Kyuubi laughed loudly. "You really haven't gotten drunk before?"

"Not entirely," Naruto admitted. "But I'm able to pull off being drunk really well."

"Oh, well, good job on that," Kyuubi sighed sarcastically. "But seriously, tonight you can just relax and get trashed. I promise I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, but why should I trust you?" Naruto asked skeptically. "For all I know this could just be one big plot to do something horrible."

"I… I can't harm you," Kyuubi said after a long moment of silence. "You're my vessel."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Wait, so you're not allowed to harm me?"

Kyuubi shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. If I wanted to, I could easily harm you. But that's the thing – if I _wanted_ to. I…I don't want to… and therefore it's as if I can't. You're a part of me, and me of you. And although I hate you with my entire being… you've kind of grown on me, and I care for you..." She trailed off awkwardly. "Does that make any sense?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good," Kyuubi said, clearing her throat. "Now come on, let's go. The pink-haired bitch is waiting for us."

"Sakura," Naruto said in a voice very unlike his own. "Her name is Sakura."

"Yeah, I know," Kyuubi shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I have to call her that."

Naruto shook his head and silently slipped on his shoes. With a heavy sigh he walked out of his apartment, where Sakura was already waiting, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready?" Sakura smiled at both Naruto and Kyuubi, who were standing in front of her.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "Let's go."

Kyuubi only smirked.

-

Kyuubi watched amusedly as a very tipsy Naruto stumbled into one person after another as he pranced around the crowded dance floor.

"So, Kyuu, you're a good friend of Naruto's?" Kiba smiled at her from across the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking a sip of her sake. "We've been friends for a long time."

"Oh, so you two are really close then?" he asked curiously.

Kyuubi shrugged. "I guess you could say that. We've been through a lot of stuff together, so yeah, I suppose we're closer than most."

"What kind of stuff?" Kiba pressed.

"Oh you know, just stuff," she said cryptically, sipping her sake again.

"Hmm, that's cool," Kiba gave her a toothy smile. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"That's a good question. Um, I'm really not sure," Kyuubi said honestly. "I'll probably stick around until Naruto gets sick of me." She shrugged. "So I guess it all depends on him."

"Oh," Kiba frowned. "Well, if he does kick you out, you can always stay with me!"

She chuckled lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

With a sigh she looked away from him and briefly looked around the table. Unsurprisingly enough she was surrounded by all boys – Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and then painfully anti-social Sasuke. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had managed to snag Neji and Naruto before hitting the dance floor. Rock Lee had tagged along willingly. And Shino was outside catching fireflies. But he did that kind of thing all the time, so no one gave it a second thought.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Naruto smiling down at her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Having fun?" He asked, barely sliding into the chair beside her.

"Mhm," she finished what was left of her sake with one gulp. "Actually, I'm having the time of my life."

"Yay – me too," the blond squealed, missing the sarcasm of her statement.

Kyuubi just stared silently at him, and then raised her eyebrows when he abruptly grabbed her arm and moved in close to her, so only she could hear him.

"Oh my god, Kyuu, do you hear it?" He looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you know what song this is?"

"Um… no," she answered him slowly.

"It's my favorite song!" He screeched cheerfully. "I wonder how they knew I liked it!"

"They're magical," Kyuubi sighed, pulling her arm out of his hold.

"Yeah, probably," Naruto agreed with her, nodding furiously. "So, are you going to dance with me or not?"

"Dance with you?" She raised her eyebrows. "Are you joking?"

"No!" he shook his head quickly.

She stared at him for a long moment before saying, "I'd rather die."

Naruto gaped at her. "Pleaseeeee!" he pouted, giving her those damned puppy eyes.

"Not a chance," she said, skillfully evading Naruto's adorably sulky face. "Besides, there's a girl over there who want to dance with you."

Naruto instantly perked up and then look over where Kyuubi was pointing, which happened to be the opposite side of the dance floor.

"There is?" he grinned at her.

"Totally," she nodded. "But you've got to hurry; I heard her say something about leaving…"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, unsteadily standing up. "I'll go find her!" he stumbled over to the floor and determinedly made a path for himself, pushing people out of his way. Kyuubi smiled at the episode until Naruto vanished from sight, swallowed by the crowd.

"I'm guessing there wasn't any girl over there?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her carefully.

Turning to him, she shrugged. "Eh, not really – but I'm sure he'll find someone to dance with. I mean, he's cute as long as he keeps his mouth shut…"

Sasuke nodded before looking back at the dance floor. "That was fast."

She turned to see Naruto surrounded by three pretty girls, all who were dancing suggestively with him.

"Damn," she turned around, smirking. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

-

Kyuubi winced as she helped Naruto through his destroyed doorway. He was much heavier than he looked. She ignored his slurred comments as she lugged him into his bedroom. With he loud sigh she threw him onto his bed. However, she failed to notice that Naruto was still clinging onto her kimono, so she was unwillingly thrown down with him.

"Guh," Naruto groaned as she landed on top of him. "You're kinda heavy."

Kyuubi pursed her lips, pushing herself up onto her elbows so she was resting with her head just above his, with his face pushed up against her chest.

"Naruto," she said softly. "Would you please let go of my me so I can get off of you now?"

"No," he said, snuggling into her chest. "You're warm."

She looked down at him with a scowl. "Watch it. You're nuzzling my chest, pervert."

"Squishy," is all he said.

"Come on, let me go," she whispered, leaning down and resting her forehead on his. "If you don't, I'm going to have to use force."

Naruto laughed softly, letting go of her kimono. However, before Kyuubi could lift herself off of him, he moved his hands down to her hips, fisting his hands into the fabric there, once again restricting her movement.

"Naruto," Kyuubi shifted so her lips were resting against his ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

He turned his head, his lips lightly brushing against her neck. "You care about me."

Kyuubi's eyes widened indistinctly.

"I…I care about you," he whispered against her skin, sending chills down her spine. "But why? Should I care about you?"

Kyuubi didn't answer. She merely closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath at the brief contact. She couldn't even remember the last time she was touched like this.

"I should hate you," he continued, his lips finally meeting her skin with force. She hissed at the contact, arching her back. She gripped his shoulders with shaky hands. "You make my life a living hell."

"Naruto," she gasped breathlessly. She let out a quiet moan as he began to slide his hands from her hips along her feminine curves and then back, caressing the sensitive skin beneath the fabric. "F-Fuck!" She swore as Naruto bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Kiss me back," he said breathlessly, licking the wound he made. Awkwardly bringing her head down to his, he crushed their lips together – lips, teeth, and tongue clashing furiously. Naruto's hands wandered bravely over her figure, raising his hips to slowly grind against her.

"N-No, wait," Kyuubi panted, breaking their kiss. She stared into his lust-filled eyes before quickly standing up and collecting herself. "We… we shouldn't do that."

Naruto stared at her from the bed. "Shit, I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking…"

"It's not your fault," Kyuubi said sharply. "I was supposed to be taking care of you." She quickly walked away from him and towards his door. "You should sleep now. I'll go sleep on the couch."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words he was only able to produce a huge yawn. Then, with his mind feeling fuzzy, he decided to take Kyuubi's advice and try to fall asleep. There was nothing to worry about; he'd fix everything in the morning.

-


	3. Rise

**Demon Unleashed**

by dropout kid

**Chapter 3 – Rise**

Naruto winced in his sleep as sunlight streamed in from the opened window. He slowly cracked open a tired eye and groaned when he was blinded by the god damn sun. "The fuck?" he croaked, pulling the covers up over his face. "Turn off the lights and close the fucking shades."

Kyuubi smirked at him from the doorway. "Not a morning person today?"

"I feel like shit," he groaned. "My head is pounding."

"I put aspirin on your bedside table," Kyuubi sighed. "And it's your fault for getting trashed."

"You're the one who told me I should," he growled.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you didn't have to listen to me."

Naruto sighed loudly, pulling the covers away from his face. "What time is it?"

"Um," she paused momentarily. "It's a little after one."

"Shit, seriously?" he slowly sat up. Grabbing his head, he clenched his teeth. "Where did you say you put that aspirin?"

"Here," she walked over to his nightstand. Dropping four pills into his hand, she grabbed the glass of water and held it out to him. "Take this."

"Thanks," he said, gratefully accepting the water.

She watched wearily as he downed the glass. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Ramen?" he looked at her hopefully.

She smirked. "Why did I even bother asking?" she left the room. "In the cupboard, right?" she called, stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Naruto yelled back, his voice cracking slightly.

She opened the first cupboard she came across, and raised her eyebrows when all she saw was instant ramen cup upon instant ramen cup. She almost screamed. She didn't know he seriously had _that_ much…

"So sick," she grimaced as she pulled out a cup of ramen and quickly shoved it into the microwave. As she watched the cup circle, she furrowed her brow in thought. She wondered if he remembered that they briefly did last night. She assumed he did; he didn't seem _that_ drunk. However, she shook the thought from her head. He would never knowingly initiate anything even remotely sexual like that. That was basically impossible.

The microwave's ding broke her train of thought. Pulling open the door and picking up the ramen, she winced as the cup burned her fingers. Quickly making her way to Naruto's bedroom, she thrust it into his hands.

"Careful," she warned him. "It's really hot."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled up at her. "Why are you being so cooperative this morning?"

She stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged, blowing on the cup. "You're just being helpful."

"Well I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?" she said smartly, catching his eye.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed slowly. "If you say so."

Kyuubi watched silently for a long moment as he began to inhale the steaming ramen.

"Do you remember last night?" Kyuubi asked suddenly. "You kissed me… _and_ you bit me." She winced as hot ramen sprayed from his mouth, completely covering his comforter. His wide eyes shifted nervously.

"Huh?"

She frowned. "You kissed me."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Oh, did I? Hah, I don't even remember that…"

"You're a bad liar," Kyuubi said darkly. "I'm not stupid."

Naruto remained silent for a long moment before hanging his head. "I'm… r-really sorry."

Kyuubi blinked. She hadn't expected that response. He looked as if someone had brutally killed his dog. Well, if he owned a dog…

"It's just… you're one of the only people who care about me," he continued in a whisper. "You told me you cared about me. It just made me feel… normal."

"There are tons of people who care about you," Kyuubi looked at him searchingly. "You have lots of friends."

"No, they're not my friends," he corrected her with a shaky voice. "They know nothing about me. They only see what I want them to see." He wiped away the few tears that had slid down his whiskered cheeks. "But you see all of me. And you still care."

Kyuubi let out the breath she had been holding. She raked her fingers through her hair. "Naruto…" she began hesitantly.

"No, its okay," he interrupted her with a forced smile. Pulling the covers off of him, he stood up with a slight grimace. "You don't have to say anything. Right now, I've got to pee." He jogged clumsily over to the bathroom.

Kyuubi watched him leave with an apologetic look, wincing when he shut the bathroom door with a resounding bang.

-

Once inside the bathroom, it was like déjà vu all over again. He stood in front of the mirror, razor held to his wrist with trembling fingers. He closed his eyes, waiting for someone to tell him to stop; someone who cared enough to make him stop. That was all he wanted. But the anticipated voice didn't come this time. And he suddenly fell painfully empty. He swore silently as tears ran down his face.

Why was he so fucking weak?

He hissed as he routinely dragged the blade down his tanned arm. His vision blurred with tears, he squinted at the crimson liquid running down his arm and dripping on to the bathroom's tiled floor.

After a long moment he turned to the mirror, staring resentfully into the tear-filled eyes of his reflection. His lip quivered as the tears fell, leaving wet tracks in their wake.

He was so weak.

Clenching his fists at his side, his whole body shook as bitter cold wrath ran through his winding veins. Then, with one more glance at the mirror, he released all of his rage with a blow to his reflection, shattering the mirror into a hundred pieces and littering the floor with jagged shards. With a strangled sob he fell to his hands and knees, wincing as the blades pierced his flesh.

From outside the door he could vaguely hear Kyuubi calling out to him. She was pounding hard on the door, repeating his name. He looked weakly towards the door, his body now covered in blood.

He stretched out his hand towards her voice. "Kyuu…" was all he was able to murmur before he collapsed completely to the floor, surrendering to the darkness.

-

It's shorter than I expected. It was either this length, or a chapter of 375837583 words. No joke. -_- But next chapter is long as crap and is also when things start to heat up, AND Kyuu meets Kakashi! Needless to say there will be some crazy shit going down! Ahem. Yeah…So… review, please? ^_^


	4. Fragile

**A/N – **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the amazingly late update. A lot has been going on lately – my 17th birthday, getting my belly button pierced without my parent's knowledge (not smart, I know), and finally working up the courage to kiss the gorgeous blond boy I'm kinda crazy about. It was a cliché kiss in the rain too. I really think the apocalypse is coming… -_-" But anyways, enough rambling! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I apologize for its length and any errors you may encounter. But, regardless, I hope you enjoy! And, as always, reviews? :] Thanks! ~

**Demon Unleashed**

by dropout kid

**Chapter 4 – Fragile**

Kyuubi sighed softly as she gently sponged off another deep cut on Naruto's leg. He was lying unconscious on his bed, covered in blood. Kyuubi was trying her best to clean and patch up his wounds so he didn't lose any more blood. His usually tanned skin was already losing its healthy glow.

She froze when Naruto moaned softly, finally coming to. His azure eyes fluttered open weakly before he looked unfocusedly towards Kyuubi, who was staring hesitantly towards him.

"Kyuu," he said softly, his eyes wandering around the room. "What... what happened?"

"You did something stupid," she replied slowly. "You could have died."

Naruto closed his eyes. "What time is it now?"

"4:30," she started sponging off the wounds again, ignoring his hisses of pain. "I know it hurts, but if I don't clean them they'll get infected."

Naruto nodded. "I know. But I heal fast, so..."

"Not anymore," Kyuubi shook her head. "I was the reason you healed so quickly. Now that I'm out here, you're on your own."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Oh fuck. Are you shitting me?" He let out a shaky breath. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Give it time, I guess," Kyuubi shrugged. "That's what normal people do."

"But I don't have time," he growled. "I'm supposed to meet team Kakashi tonight at seven."

She scowled. "Night training? Damn, that's inconvenient."

"Whatever," he sighed. "I should try and go -"

"Yeah, if you have a death wish," Kyuubi cut in sharply. "If you lose anymore blood you'll die." She frowned. "Listen, I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Oh yeah? How?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'll talk to them," she said simply. "When you don't show they'll send someone to look for you. I can just make them go away."

Naruto remained silent for a long moment before hanging his head. "Yeah, alright. If you say so."

Kyuubi nodded approvingly. "Good. Now go back to sleep. You need it."

Naruto nodded unquestioningly and shut his eyes.

"Thanks... for everything."

It came out as barely a whisper, but Kyuubi's sensitive ears picked up on it. She stared intently at her sleeping vessel, her red eyes sweeping over his bruised and battered body. It made her furious, just looking at him. All the blond ever wanted was to be accepted. And yet he was always looked over by his teachers and "friends". He tried so hard...

Heaving a deep sigh, she left the room. When she entered his living room, she pursed her lips; it was a mess. If she was going to be living with him, she refused to live in his apartment in its current condition. No way in hell.

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "Now, where to start…"

-

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked his two students after he arrived on the bridge… an hour late.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. But I'm guessing he's with Kyuu."

Kakashi looked at her. "Kyuu?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's a long time friend of Naruto's who is visiting. He's probably spending time with her."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. Kyuu... as in Kyuubi?

"Oh, well then, I'll go get him," Kakashi said cheerily. "Be back in a few!" And then he vanished with a poof of smoke.

-

Kyuubi slowly dropped the rag onto the floor when she sensed Kakashi's chakra approaching fast. She knew that he would be the one to come over; she assumed after hearing the name 'Kyuu' he became suspicious. Not that she blamed him; he was, after all, the Fourth's student.

When she heard him knock lightly on the door, she sighed. Stalking over, she opened the door. Kyuubi's face hardened when she looked into Kakashi's one dark eye. Although Naruto seemed completely oblivious to his sensei's obvious favoritism on team 7, she had quickly picked up on it. And, unfortunately for Kakashi, she wasn't pleased. Kakashi already had two strikes against him - firstly, for being the Fourth Hokage's student, and secondly for being a manipulative bastard towards Naruto. So basically, she hated him.

"Hi," Kakashi smiled at her, his one eye forming that upside down 'u' that Kyuubi knew all too well. "I'm guessing you're Kyuu?"

"Yeah," she nodded lazily. "And I'm guessing you're here for Naruto?"

"Is he here?" Kakashi asked politely. God, she hated him.

"I know damn well you know he's here," Kyuubi snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Don't act coy with me; it really pisses me off. Now what do you want with Naruto? He's sick, and sleeping."

"Sick?" Kakashi frowned. "That's odd. He's rarely sick. It must be serious then. Would you mind if I checked on him?"

"Yes I mind," she growled. "Like I said, he's sleeping. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. He doesn't need you to look at him. He has me."

Kakashi watched her silently for a long moment. "So I'm curious as to how this happened?"

Her eyes hardened. "Why? Are you surprised?"

"Extremely," Kakashi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't understand. How did you, for lack of a better word, escape?"

"I didn't escape," she snarled. "And besides, how I got out doesn't even matter."

"Naruto didn't let you out, did he?" Kakashi asked quietly, watching her carefully.

Kyuubi's expression revealed nothing. "Tell me, would the Naruto you know ever do something like this?"

Kakashi paused. "No, he wouldn't. He'd rather die than let his demon out."

She smirked. "And that right there just shows how much you know about him." She shook her head, stepping away from the door and into Naruto's apartment. "Which, I should tell you, is absolutely nothing."

"Naruto did this?" Kakashi asked, his expression darkening.

"I never said that," Kyuubi shook her head. "For all you know that damned sensei of yours could have underestimated me and put a weak seal on."

"We both know that's not true," Kakashi said, following her inside.

She shrugged. "Anything is possible. Contrary to your belief, the Fourth wasn't perfect, you know."

"He was as good as," Kakashi defended, his one visible eye hardening considerably.

"And is that the reason he's dead?" She hissed. "Because, in case you've forgotten, _I killed him_."

Kakashi looked at her for a long moment before hanging his head and letting out a bitter laugh. "You're right. He _is_ dead and you _did_ kill him." He looked around Naruto's apartment. "So, you said that he's doing alright?"

"Oh come on already," Kyuubi growled. "Drop the act. I know damn well you don't give a flying fuck about Naruto. I've known it since day one." Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you keep doing this? It pisses me off. He doesn't deserve this dishonesty."

"He is the Fourth's son," Kakashi said bluntly. "I swore to protect Naruto with my life and that is what I plan to do."

"Yeah, you're doing a great job with that so far," she snapped sarcastically. "But I think you might have missed the couple times that he was practically beaten to death and had to crawl pathetically back to his bed and wait until he could stand again. But other then that, sure, you've done wonderfully."

"Those times were out of my hands," Kakashi began.

"Bull shit," Kyuubi exclaimed, eyes flashing. "You're so full of it, it makes me sick. You know what? I want you to get the hell out of here. I'm taking care of Naruto now. He'll be fine in a few days. He just needs to rest."

Kakashi stared at her.

"Leave," She ordered again in a low voice. "Naruto is going to be my responsibility from this point on. I'll be training him."

"Hmm… I don't think that's such a good idea," Kakashi measured her words, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't care," Kyuubi shook her head. "Contrary to everyone's belief, Naruto isn't even remotely stupid. I would know – I spent 17 years in his head. And since I know him so well, I believe I'm the only one who can train him successfully and bring him to his full potential. Because right now it's obvious you're not doing a very good job…"

Kakashi looked at her guardedly. "I have no reason to trust you."

"I know that," she looked him in the eye. "And you're wise to be doubtful. However, my only motives are to make my vessel stronger. And only the rigorous training and watchful guidance I can provide will bring him to the power he's capable of."

Kyuubi couldn't help smile triumphantly as an overwhelming hush came over the room. She always got her way.

-

"It's not going to work," Naruto said as soon as Kyuubi told him she'd be training him. "Kakashi-sensei will tell the Hokage who will alert the ANBU who will come and capture you and incarcerate you, and interrogate you, and then they might even kill you."

"Nice thought, but…no," she smiled when he gave her a confused look. "There are only three people who know about this – you, me, and Kakashi – and believe me when I say that none of us will tell."

"Why won't Kakashi-sensei tell?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

"He swore to protect you," she said simply. "Now that I've been extracted from you, you're more vulnerable. And if Kakashi informs Tsunade, that bitch Shizune will know as well, and then we'd have a problem, chaos would ensue, and your life would be in severe danger."

Naruto blinked. "I'm confused."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," Kyuubi sighed. "But none of that matters. Right now, all you need to know is that I'll be training you." She paused. "And it won't be easy."

He swallowed. "What do you mean? Like when I went training with Jiraiya?"

"Not exactly," she shook her head. "It's going to be a lot harder this time."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"Because you're not going to have my help anymore," Kyuubi said softly.

"I'm confused…again."

Kyuubi sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Okay, well, let's put it this way. Before, when you were training with Jiraiya, I was inside of you so you had your own chakra, and you also had my chakra, which made techniques easier for you – like your infamous Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Does that make sense?"

Naruto nodded, so Kyuubi continued.

"Back then, when I was inside of you, you had access to majority of my chakra, right? Now, however, I've taken away most of the chakra you were formerly able to possess, because that's what is keeping me alive out here."

"Wait, so you took away my chakra?" Naruto scowled at her.

"Technically speaking it's _my_ chakra," Kyuubi corrected him. "But yeah, I guess you could say that I did. However, you still have more chakra than I do, which is why you're still in control over this whole ordeal. So theoretically you didn't lose _that_ much, but it's still a significant enough amount where I believe you will feel some of the repercussions, which is why I said training is going to be a lot harder."

Naruto watched her silently for a long moment before nodding. "Right, so, when do we start?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "Honestly, whenever you decide to stop this shit."

"What shit?" Naruto's expression hardened.

"You know what I'm talking about, Naruto," she narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to stop, or I'm not going to waste my time training you."

"It's none of your fucking business," Naruto hissed darkly.

"The hell it is!" Kyuubi cried exasperatedly. "Who do you think always cleans you up when you're literally bleeding to death? Who thinks about you and your safety relentlessly? Who is fucking staying alive and risking their ass to protect you? _I do_, Naruto, and you'd do well to remember it. I might be the worst thing that had ever happened to you – but right now I'm the best you've got. So I'd advise you against treating me like shit or else you will really be alone."

Naruto watched her silently before hanging his head. "Kyuu, shit… I… I know. I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, just forget it," Kyuubi shook her head dismissively. "I'm sorry; that came out a bit harder than I intended —"

"No, I was wrong to say that," Naruto cut in softly. "See, it's just that –"

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi scowled towards the front door, where Sakura was currently banging persistently on the front door – which had just been replaced.

Kyuubi snarled. "I swear to fucking god, if that girl breaks that front door again…"

"…I'm going to fucking kill her," Naruto finished, equally fuming.

Kyuubi looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him angrily pull himself out of bed and storm out of his room. She curiously followed him out.

"Naruto…?" She called out hesitantly.

"I've just had enough of this," Naruto spat, turning to look at Kyuubi. "I'm just so fucking sick of being treated like shit by her, and being walked all over on by people."

"BAKAAAA!" She bellowed again.

"Sakura, shut up, I'm coming," Naruto growled loudly at the door. "Jesus fucking Christ."

She watched in admiration as Naruto flung open the door to reveal a staggered looking Sakura. Kyuubi let out a soft chuckle. Honestly, it was about fucking time.

-


End file.
